Link, Penny Polendina, and Pikachu enter a bar
by ReksewTrebla
Summary: Just as the title says. They enter a bar to get drinks, only for things to go bad as they discover that they are in a bar owned by Doctor Victor Von Doom, and his robots are programmed to eliminate underage drinking, with extreme force.


Link, a young Hylian boy, about 10, with blonde hair parted in the middle, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a green tunic and hat, with brown boots, a red belt with pouches, and on his back, a sword and shield strapped on, was walking with Penny Polendina, a young android, about 17 physically, with red curly hair, aqua blue eyes, wearing a tan ruffled shirt with a grey skirt and thigh-high boots, with a pouch on her back waist and a backpack, and a Pikachu, a yellow mouse-like rodent with red cheeks, towards The Crystal Flute, a fancy bar owned by Doctor Victor Von Doom.

They enter the bar, with Penny in the center of the trio, Link on her left and Pikachu on her right, and walk up to the bartender, who to Penny's surprise, is a robot.

"Greetings fleshlings. I am your bartender, Doombot 5T1-K01, here to serve you alcohol." The robot spoke aloud.

"Heyah." Link spoke, in Hylian.

"Pi pika pi pikachu." Pikachu spoke in his own language.

"Translating speech. Yes, my green clothed friend here would like eggnog with beer added to it, and my yellow mouse friend here would like a bloody mary. As for myself, I'll have a vodka." Penny spoke to the bartender.

"Processing information. Wait. Error. Error. Children and animals are not allowed alcohol. Please vacate the premises immediately or be terminated."

"Haaa!"

"Pika pi!"

"As my friends said, we are not leaving without our drinks!"

"Prepare to be terminated!"

The Doombot started floating, holding a hand out, as green energy appeared from it and shot at Penny. But the blast hit the Doombot instead, as Link quickly pulled out his Mirror Shield and reflected the blast back at it, and the Doombot blew up.

Just then, the waiters revealed they were also Doombots, and surrounded the trio.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to fight to get our drinks." Penny summoned her swords from her backpack, while Link pulled out his Gilded Sword.

A Doombot spawned blades where his hands should be, and another spawned flamethrowers. Some more spawned various weapons in place of hands, and the rest charged up the same green energy as the first Doombot.

A bladed Doombot charged at Pikachu, and slashed down, only for Pikachu to pop up behind him, moving at blinding speeds through the Quick Attack, and his tail was metal from Iron Tail. The Doombot exploded, having been cut in half.

Penny threw her swords into the surrounding Doombots, knocking them away, as Link, now wearing the Bunny Hood, which enhanced his speed, quickly jumped in front of her to block a flamethrower blast with his shield. Penny leaped over Link and struck down the flamethrower Doombot, as Link began sword fighting with five bladed Doombots.

As the battle went on, different types of Doombots appeared from the back of the bar, all with different powers. Link just finished off the last bladed Doombot, while Penny and Pikachu filtered out the flamethrower Doombots and energy blasting Doombots.

A giant Doombot was the first to come out. It rushed towards the group, and punched the ground in front of Penny, knocking her back. Link quickly pocketed the Bunny Hood and pulled out a mask. He placed the mask on his face and began screaming, as a flash of light filled the room. In Link's place was an adult Goron, a rocky creature, with white hair, a purple beaded necklace, brown boots and gloves, and Link's green hat and end of his tunic. Link quickly performed a punching combo at the giant Doombot's arm, shattering it.

Next to come out was a lightning fast Doombot. It rushed towards Link and kicked him back, hitting him with lightning as it did so. Penny jumped back up to her feet, and had her swords turn into guns and fire green blasts at the quick Doombot, but it dodged each one.

The Doombot ran towards Penny, about to blast her with lightning, when Pikachu used Quick Attack to get in between them and take the hit.

"Pikachu! You alright?" Penny yelled.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu started surging with lightning, and used Volt Tackle with extreme force to hit the Doombot, causing it to explode.

Link rolled into a ball, and rolled at great speeds towards the giant Doombot, who was about to hit Penny and Pikachu head on, and spikes formed out of his body. He rammed into the Doombot, shredding it with ease.

A third Doombot came out that vanished in the air.

"Where did it go?" Penny asked.

Link pulled at his face, and a bright light appeared, and the Goron was gone, and Hylian Link was back. He pocketed the Goron Mask, and pulled out the Bunny Hood and Lens of Truth, which allowed him to see invisible things and the 'truth'. He put the Bunny Hood on and activated the Lens of Truth, but as he did so, the invisible Doombot blasted him into the wall.

"Link!" Penny and Pikachu rushed over to where Link was, and saw that he was pulling out a bottle of Blue Potion, which heals injuries and restores magic power. She saw the Lens of Truth next to him as well. "Oh I get it. It's invisible. Checking all spectrums of light."

Penny started cycling through the various spectrums of light until she saw the Doombot about to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge!" Penny yelled to her mouse friend. Pikachu jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding the blast. "You will not hurt my friends anymore!" Penny charged at the Doombot, and spun her swords into it, slicing it in half.

"Well, it looks like that's all of them. Let's go get the alcohol." Penny motion to the stash of alcohol.

"Not so fast children!"

"Ugh, another one? Wait, I'm detecting life signs from this one. It-it's Doctor Doom! Be careful everyone!"

"Yes, it is I, Doctor Victor Von Doom. I commend you for lasting this long, but for intruding upon my bar and destroying my Doombots, I will now eliminate you all!" Doctor Doom blew a blast of immense green energy towards the group from his hands. Link rolled to the left, Pikachu Quick Attacked to the right, and Penny rolled forward. Where they stood was a large crater now.

Link quickly pocketed the Bunny Hood once more, and pulled out another mask. Once again after putting it on, he screamed, as a flash of light filled the area. In Link's place was what appeared to be an older and much taller adult Link, who had white hair, pupil-less pure white eyes, war paint on his face, three blue beads on his neck, white tunic and hat, brown boots, metal gauntlets, dark blue undershirt and pants, and silver colored chestplate with gold lines, a gold crescent moon on the right breast, and a gold triangle on the left breast. He was wielding the large Double Helix Sword.

Link looked towards Doctor Doom, and started swinging his sword rapidly. Sword Beams appeared with each strike, and they locked onto Doom and hit him. Doom fell to the ground kneeling from the constant barrage of blasts, as Link ran up and begun hitting him with both the Sword Beams and sword.

"I guess we're pulling out the big guns now. Pikachu, you ready for our combo?"

"Pikachu!"

"Alright then." Penny crouched, and pulled out a bracelet from her pouch called a Z-Ring, while her swords turned into guns and started spinning in front of her in a circle, charging up energy. As she did so, she performed a pose, activating her Z-Ring, and Pikachu stood under the swords, charging up his Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc.

"Link get out of the way!" Link rolled off to the left, and stood back up, as Pikachu and Penny both unleashed a wave of energy that merged into one super huge blast. Doctor Doom shot his own blast of energy, and the three started a beam struggle.

Link walked over the side of Penny and held his sword up in the air, and swung his sword down, unleashing a giant wave of energy that merged with the groups' beam and overpowered Doom's, sending him flying away.

"Yay we did it!" Penny jumped in the air.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu jumped up with Penny. They started dancing around in a circle.

Link walked to the side and pulled off the mask, and a flash of light appeared once again, and ordinary Link was back. He looked around for a bit then gasped.

"Haaayah!" Link yelled.

"Wait, what do you mean we destroyed the alcohol?" Penny quickly turned around, and saw Link pointing to where the alcohol formerly was, to see a giant hole in the building.

"Pikachu." Pikachu gloomily called out.

"Haa." Link joined in.

"Hey it's alright. We'll get those drinks. There's plenty of bars around. Let's just go to another one. Come one guys!" Penny walked to the door, as the other two followed.

The trio walked off down the road, to their next destination.


End file.
